


It’s Two Bros, That’s How It Goes

by Midge03



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (they thought lol), 2Chan - freeform, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Chan is horny, Chan top, Changbin bottom, Friends to fuckers?, Homophobic Language, Internal Conflict, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Pining, Smut, They’re both straight, binchan, small amount of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midge03/pseuds/Midge03
Summary: Be sexually attracted to your best friend of six years they said. It’ll be fun, they said.OR: Chan only invited Changbin over to help him paint his walls. Fucking had not been on the agenda.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 220





	It’s Two Bros, That’s How It Goes

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short I had lying around and decided to finish off (in the waiting room to my exam oops)

Be sexually attracted to your best friend of six years they said. It’ll be fun, they said.

They didn’t actually. No one in the world told Chan and his straight ass to start day and night dreaming about his also very proudly straight friend. He tried to brush it all off with a no homo but waking up to a morning wood and getting rid of it to the image of Changbin in a decidedly explicit situation was rather turmoil inducing, especially when he met the said boy almost daily. 

See, Changbin was the kind of guy to do body shots, get body shots done off him, and then make fun of gays for missing out on pussy. He cared null for feelings and all for breaking into the girls changing rooms, and if he found out what ran through Chan’s mind every night, Chan would be subject to his dauntless teasing and inflated ego for about a month. He loved and trusted Changbin, the guy had always been there for him, but his tease was a drunk old hag: condescending and oblivious to the doled out pain. Chan had to be more discrete and not let anyone know, if not get rid of the thoughts altogether.

And so when Chan asked Changbin to come over and help him repaint the walls of his bedroom, his intention had seriously not been to ogle at the boy and the way his sweatpants hugged the round of his ass or the way his muscle tee let show almost all of his buffed up sides. It really had not. He swears by Changbin’s ass and his uncontrollable hormones that it definitely had not. 

But his promises led to nothing. See, the day had started off with something along the lines of-

“Chan you fucker you’ve missed that whole patch up there.”

“But I can’t reach you idiot.”

“Here let me.”

“You’re not any taller than me you know Seo.”

“Shut the fuck up and give me the roller.”

“Just use the other one.”

“It’s too small.”

“Like your dick.”

“Fuck you.”

-but escalated to Chan doing exactly what he knew he should not have. He knew it should bother him more that Changbin was a guy than his best friend, but his sense of bro code and will to live was much stronger than anything else. Yet despite that, in the end Chan ended up doing his standard ogling, but with a pinch of salt and the prayer that Changbin just wouldn’t notice.

Narrowing down into the moment, the two of them were situated in Chan’s bedroom, the furniture shoved around haphazardly and covered in old sheets; tarp on the floor right under where Changbin was painting a stone grey onto the wall. He’d tried to convince Chan that they didn’t need to use masking tape but Chan insisted, his last experience having left olive green all across his door frame. At that, Changbin had thrown a fit and his shirt was now dotted with small pieces of tape that he’d thrown about, getting stuck to his arms as he reached down to get more paint. He used these moments to growl at Chan, who was sprawled on the carpet with a playboy magazine, waiting for his turn. 

Waiting less than watching Changbin and his muscles as they flexed every time he moved the roller or threw another ball of tape down.

And Changbin’s ass looked really good too, he couldn’t help but stare. Unfortunately, it seemed like Changbin felt it.

“Stop looking at my ass Chan,” he said, not even turning around as he reached higher with the roller. Chan cursed himself and quickly averted his eyes, hoping his face was covered by the magazine.

“What the fuck are you talking about,” he said, glad to find his tone of voice to be borderline playful.

“I could feel you looking at my ass,” replied Changbin.

“Well I ain’t looking at it now am I?” said Chan, pulling his attention to the open page in hopes of steering his mind to females. He found himself face to face with a close up of nipples. He thought they did porn, not art for feminists.

A moments silence.

“So you were looking at it?” Changbin cut through, just as the alarm on his phone went off, signalling Chan’s turn to paint. Chan cursed at himself, dropping the magazine on his chest and heaving out a sigh as he stood up.

“Yeah cause it’s flat as fuck,” he said, toeing his way through piles of laundry and hoping that Changbin would be predictable for once, splutter, and then ignore him.

“Excuse me?” cried Changbin, indignant. Success.

“Excused,” said Chan, halting at the ladder. Now he was face to face with Changbin’s ass. Fuck. It looked so slappable. Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Chan’s mind screamed. He’d just slapped Changbin’s ass.

Fuck.

What had he been thinking? He and Changbin always punched and slapped each other around but right now was not a good time Chan holy fucking shit. He couldn’t help but fixedly watch the mass jiggle slightly at the pressure, the feeling of Changbin’s flesh sinking so easily under his hand memorised into his nerves.

Thankfully though, Changbin didn’t seem to pick up on Chan’s turmoil, simply letting out a yelp and glaring at him before climbing off the ladder and shoving the roller into his hand.

And so they kept going, Chan trying to suppress his gay and Changbin occasionally making crude remarks and dirty jokes from on the bed as they talked about classes, how Chan should have gotten a shade darker and who they’d gotten down with recently.

Cause that’s what bros do right? Talk unashamedly about their sex lives and make inappropriate jokes and then laugh over it. So why was Chan getting so affected by Changbin’s remarks? Turned on more than merely affected to be honest. Changbin had just made a show of licking an imaginary dick, using two paint covered fingers and putting them in his mouth without touching them, and it was driving Chan up the wall. Changbin was his best friend, it was morally illegal for him to be imagining the younger boy’s mouth stretched over his own dick, eyes dripping big fat tears as the tip hit the back of his throat. And shit Chan, you’ve done it again. Stop thinking about Changbin, you can’t pop a boner right now, you’re painting a wall.

That was when Changbin pushed himself off the bed and bent over Chan’s desk, rambling on about some girl he’d fucked in that position a few days ago. Chan’s breath hitched at the sight, and his eyes grew less and less focused on the wall and more on Changbin. It took a mere two seconds from then for Chan to be imagining Changbin in exactly that position, but naked and with the elders dick in him. 

At realising Chan wasn’t listening, Changbin turned his head to face him.

“Oi Chan,” he spoke.

“Yeah- yeah what?” said Chan, averting his eyes from Changbin’s ass and looking at him with the most innocent face he could pull.

“I asked you if you actually managed to fuck that girl the other day, you know the one in the white skirt?”

“Huh? No, no I didn’t. I haven’t done anything in a while actually,” said Chan, cursing the way Changbin stayed in that bent position, looking at him with glinting eyes. The girl had been pretty but he’d seen her getting down with that Lee Minho kid earlier and second round girls usually weren’t as fun. Well that’s what he told himself, but deep down he knew it was because he’d be unable to imagine anyone but Changbin underneath him.

“Aw that sucks,” smirked Changbin, wiggling his ass. “You can fuck me you know.”

Chan knew it was a joke. He bloody knew it was a joke, but the way Changbin’s ass moved and the way his amused eyes seemed so oblivious as to what was going on in Chan’s mind had the older climbing down the ladder and striding over to him, grabbing his hips and pulling the crook of his ass onto his semi hard dick. Changbin let out a yelp at the movement, but Chan’s mind had clouded, his hormones and desire surging.

“You know what, maybe I will,” he growled, kneading his fingertips into Changbin’s hip. He couldn’t bring himself to care at that moment, all thoughts of Changbin throwing him off and being either horrified or outright amused dying. It was delicate and ridiculous of Chan, but his mind blurred, his focus being only on touching the person in front of him. Changbin just stuttered, letting out a gasp at Chan’s words.

“Chan- Chan what are you doing?” he asked.

“What do you think I’m doing?” said Chan, trailing his fingers to Changbin’s front and running his fingers over the muscles of his abdomen. Changbin squirmed. Chan trailed his hand lower, feeling the younger’s hardening dick. He smirked. “Oh so you act all straight and like you love pussy but you seem to be really enjoying this huh Changbin?” Changbin whimpered.

“Fuck, Chan,” he gasped.

“If you want me to stop say so now.”

“Shit- no,” he breathed out. Chan smirked, gripping Changbin’s dick hard.

“Practically begging for it weren’t you, bending over the desk and pretending to suck dick, how about I give you a real one?”

“Yes, yes please,” whimpered Changbin, nodding. Chan would have been shocked at his compliance had he been in the right mindset. 

“On your knees then,” he said instead, pulling his dick out of his shorts as Changbin made haste to scramble onto his knees. The younger opened his mouth wide, waiting for Chan in a manner completely unlike himself. Maybe his morally infectious preaching of heterosexuality had gotten boring. Chan laughed. 

“So desperate huh? Really want my dick like a proper fag don’t you?” Changbin let out a whine at the words, wiggling his tongue around and letting it hang slightly over his bottom lip. Chan groaned, not waiting another moment as he guided his dick to Changbin’s mouth. The younger boy eagerly wrapped his lips around Chan’s tip, teasing the head with his tongue before sliding along further. He bobbed, moving up and down Chan’s shaft as the older boy revelled in the warm wet feeling of his best friend’s mouth. 

His best friend’s mouth. 

The words came out prettier in his head than he’d imagined. Better, in fact, when he realised that Changbin barely gagged when Chan’s tip hit the back of his throat.

Chan’s dick throbbed.

“So good at sucking dick, it’s like you’ve done it before. You have, haven’t you?” he asked, lacing a hand in Changbin’s hair and pushing him down further. Changbin’s eyes started to water and he nodded lamely around Chan’s dick. “Thought so. Someone like you would never have not, am I right?” Changbin nodded again. Chan smirked, thrusting in and out shallowly. 

The heat of Changbin’s mouth was delicious, and the way he hollowed his cheeks and barely had to pull off to breathe had Chan wondering exactly what else he was missing out on with Changbin. He’d clearly not been honest when they talked about their sex lives, but at this point who was Chan to judge. His fantasies might have been coming alive in said moment but it’d still take the end of the world for him to admit which alleyways his mind would take him wandering in.

But that didn’t mean he couldn’t revel in the feeling of Changbin suddenly choking, cheeks flushed as he fought pulling off. Chan could only moan. The sound seemed to motivate Changbin and he looked up, gaze locking with Chan’s lust filled eyes as he sped up the bobbing, plump lips pulling everywhere and fingers fondling Chan’s balls. Chan felt an unwelcome bubbling in his gut and he grabbed Changbin’s hair tightly, stilling him and sliding his dick out of the younger’s mouth. “You’re way too good at sucking dick, I’m gonna cum at this rate,” he breathed. “How does finishing this off in your ass sound?”

“Yes- yes please, that sounds so good,” said Changbin, voice slightly hoarse as he took a few deep breaths. Chan bit his lip at the sound. 

Then he leaned down and pressed his lips to Changbin’s.

He didn’t know why he did it, but didn’t this whole day start that way? There was a fleeting thought that maybe it was too intimate for how they were, in fact it definitely was, but the taste of his own precum on Changbin’s lips made it allowed. Allowed enough that Changbin wrapped his hands around the older boy’s neck and brought him in closer, their tongues battling and teeth grazing lips. Chan helped hoist Changbin up before pulling away and turning the boy around, steeling himself for the sight of Changbin’s ass. The younger put his hands on the desk to steady himself as Chan tugged off his sweats and underwear, lip between his teeth. 

Once off, he ran his palms along the swell of the muscle, etching the softness into his skin and the texture into his mind. Changbin whined as Chan dug his fingertips into the flesh, dragging them almost bruisingly from nearer Changbin’s thigh to his hole. He teased a bit, skimming over the puckered skin dryly.

“Such a nice ass,” he mused, appreciating the way the hole fluttered at the words. 

“Just fuck me already,” whined Changbin. Chan slowed his movements.

“Ask nicely,” he said.

“Please?” added Changbin, turning to look back in a beg. Chan had been planning on teasing a little longer, maybe giving Changbin’s plump thighs a few hickeys or using the boy’s precum to play with his hole a little better, but Changbin’s eyes were wet and his lips were red and puffy from biting on them too long. Some blood welled up from the bottom one; Changbin’s lips had always been dry, and that was enough begging to please both Chan and his fantasies. 

He walked over to his bedside table for lube, avoiding the paint splashes on the sheets on the floor. It was hard not to watch Changbin from the corner of his eye, but Chan had to tear his gaze away to find the lube in his drawer. When he turned back, Changbin already had a spit covered finger trying to work it’s way into his hole. Chan’s mouth almost watered.

“I’ve got lube Bin, you can stop that,” he said as he walked over, swatting away Changbin’s hand and opening the bottle. He poured some onto his finger, warming it up a bit before tracing Changbin’s rim. It fluttered open at the pressure and clenched when Chan pushed in a finger. Changbin let out a quiet moan.

“You can go more,” he said.

“You sure?” asked Chan, wary about whether Changbin was just immensely horny or actually knew how much he could handle. But when Changbin whined a high pitched yes, Chan decided to fuck it and pushed his entire finger into the warmth, toying around the rim with another. It felt so soft and comfortable around his finger; he could barely start to think how it would be around his dick. 

He slid another finger in when Changbin started rocking back, and then another two when he started complaining. And then with one last beg from Changbin, Chan had his dick out, condom on and tip dragging torturously along Changbin’s hole as it clenched around nothing.

“You ready Bin?” he asked.

“Yeah,” said Changbin, and Chan didn’t need any more encouragement. He pushed in and bottomed out slowly, and Changbin let out a gasp as he felt himself fill up. “Fuck,” he groaned, fingers grabbing the edge of the desk to steady himself. He took a moment before mumbling a small “You can move.”

And Chan did. He pulled all the way out and then right back in in one swift move before building up a rhythm. Changbin was tight around him; hot. It was encapsulating, the feeling of being buried inside his friend, inside a place likely few had ventured. If he’d feared any damage to their years of finely honed friendship, it all melted away when Changbin clenched, and diminished more and more as Changbin’s moans transitioned from bashful to shameless.

Chan pushed his hands up Changbin’s shirt, hitching it up to his shoulders and pressing his lips to the warm skin of his back. He licked and bit and kissed up to his shoulder blades, thrusting all the while and occasionally giving Changbin’s dick a small jerk. Changbin moaned every time he did that, and the vibrations ran throughout his body. Every sound, every small gasp to every loud cry made Chan melt; melt further into Changbin’s hot body. He thrusted hard and saw a tear slip from Changbin’s eye.

He groaned. 

“It feels that good huh Binnie?” he said. Changbin nodded, lips pressed together tightly as he held in what seemed to be a sob. 

“Mhm,” he hummed, taking in a sharp breath as Chan gripped his waist tightly, pulled all the way out and then slammed back in. 

“Fuck,” cried Changbin, body jolting. “That was my-” Chan grinned, cutting him off.

“Perfect,” he said. He got Changbin into a steady grip before pistoning in again, hitting his prostate again and again until Changbin didn’t have the control to contain his cries and Chan felt his orgasm rising.

“I’m gonna- I’m gonna cum Bin,” he groaned, movements becoming erratic.

“Fuck- okay. Let me just-” said Changbin, fumbling with his words and his dick as he set a steady pace jerking himself off. 

Chan took that as a cue and thrusted even faster, letting his mind cloud and his dick lead the way through it. He groaned and grunted, making sure to note Changbin’s moans and whimpers through his hazy mind. 

It took just one more thrust for Chan to peak, and his vision darkened. He let his senses be taken over by the feeling, grasping onto the overwhelming sensations and serenading himself with the fact that it was Changbin around him and Changbin who was moaning as he too fell over the edge. 

But as Chan came down from his high and opened his eyes, the elephant in the room emerged. Or maybe it had always been there, they’d only just seen it: What now?

Chan pulled out, the slick sound cutting through the ringing silence which had emerged. Changbin seemed to take that as a cue and he let out a deep breath, pushing himself off the table. He too seemed to only now be becoming truly aware of what had happened. 

“I- uh...” he started, cracking his stiff knuckles and pulling his sweatpants up.

“I- I’m sorry,” said Chan, finding it the most appropriate way to responding to jumping his best friend. 

“Oh- no no don’t be,” said Changbin. “I should say sorry too… uh- what are you sorry for again?” he asked. His cheeks were red and he was still heaving from the sex. He seemed slightly embarrassed, far from his usual cockiness.

“Um, cumming inside you…?” offered Chan, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Changbin couldn’t help a small smile, and when Chan lifted his eyes to meet the younger’s, the smile cracked into a grin. Chan let himself grin back.

“So...” mused Changbin after a few moments. “You wanna finish painting the wall or get some fresh air. Those twins from down the street walk to the gym around this time and they always wear tiny tops.”

“So you’re asking me to choose between side boob or painting?” said Chan, eyebrow raised.

“Fuck painting?” guessed Changbin, still smiling.

“Fuck yeah baby,” said Chan, and he grabbed his phone and the two of them walked out.

After all, nothing bad had happened. They were just two bros getting closer, they’d work this out.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for my subscribers (subscribers??? I have subscribers??? That’s mad!!) because I still can’t believe that there are people out there who think my work is worth coming back to. I love and appreciate each and every one of you, thank you <333
> 
> Twitter: [BinnieBixch](https://mobile.twitter.com/BinnieBixch)  
> CuriousCat: [BinnieBixch](https://curiouscat.me/BinnieBixch)


End file.
